1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to photography development, and particularly pertains to a new and improved photographic tray agitator that oscillates a photographic development tray in a predetermined time sequence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of photographic agitation equipment is well known in the prior art. The devices utilized in the prior art have generally been of a complex and elaborate structure, as opposed to the instant invention setting forth a portable self-contained agitating unit that may be positioned as desired. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,236 to Gay sets forth a photographic agitator utilizing an oscillating lever powered by a driving motor through an elaborate association of levers to simultaneously agitate a plurality of trays through a bell-crank arrangement. The Gay patent is of limited adaptability as opposed to the instant invention that may be portably positioned as desired.
U.S. Pat No. 2,682,213 to Shapiro sets forth a photographic washing and agitating apparatus utilizing electric drive motor coupled to an eccentric for rocking the frame on a support that is supportingly carrying a photographic tray thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,039 to Hope utilizes a series of rollers to transport photographic paper and film therethrough through a succession of processing procedures in association with tanks containing liquid for processing the respective paper and film wherein the respective liquid within tanks are agitated simultaneously of the operation of the transport roller system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,377 to Yoshida utilizes a film transport mechanism to transport a continuous film through a developing solution in a tank wherein a pulse counter counts pulses generated from a pulse generator to count the time required for film treatment in the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,945 to Preston sets forth a means to provide a series of pulses to avoid passage of light into said film processing container during movement of said film during the securement of film within the tank wherein agitation is effected as a result of movement of a film holding means within the tank.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to exist a need for a new and improved photographic tray agitator that may be conveniently positioned as desired by providing a self-powered compact agitating unit that is adjustable for cycling of photographic solution within a film holding tank.